Conventionally, an amplifier circuit is used to determine whether a laser diode of the bidirectional optical subassembly (BOSA) illuminates and to inform a processor for subsequent processing. However, the amplifier circuit, which occupies a large area in the circuit layout, is very expensive, and does not meet modern products' requirements in terms of low cost and small size.